


don't be sad Baek

by mochiyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, festa surpresa, fluffly fluffy fluffy, os outros meninos não aparecem tanto assim, presente surpresa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiyeol/pseuds/mochiyeol
Summary: O Baekhyun estava para baixo fazia um tempo, e eu não aguentava mais ver meu baixinho tristonho pela casa, então resolvi fazer uma surpresa para deixá-lo feliz, e o seu aniversário seria o melhor momento possível para isso.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	don't be sad Baek

**Author's Note:**

> a ideia para essa história veio bem do nada JFIEWOFJ mas quando cheguei em casa não me segurei e já fui escrever. Ela é bem flufflyzinha e simples, mas espero que gostem!
> 
> obrigada a Ana por betar a história!
> 
> e se alguém seu Travel For Love vai perceber uma pequena semelhança hehe, não resisti gente
> 
> enfim, boa leitura!

Tinha acabado de sair do estabelecimento em que fui pegar o presente do meu namorado e já estava indo para casa. Devo admitir que estou bem feliz e esperançoso. O Baekhyun tem estado bem para baixo ultimamente, as coisas que ele planejava não estavam dando certo, além de não estar ganhando o reconhecimento esperado no trabalho. Eu sempre tento animá-lo e dizer que logo as coisas iriam melhorar, mas nem sempre ajudava. Então, como o aniversário dele estava chegando, pensei em fazer algo para deixá-lo mais feliz, e ainda mais por ser o seu aniversário, ninguém pode estar triste no dia do próprio aniversário! 

Entrei no carro, colocando o presente dentro da caixa que me deram e o deixei no banco de passageiro, logo seguindo para casa. Fui o caminho todo dirigindo com cuidado — não queria que o presente caísse do banco, né? — até chegar em frente a casa. Passei pelo portão e indo até a porta, entrando. Fui até a sala esperando que tudo estivesse em ordem.

一 Voltei, gente, já está tudo certo aqui? 一 perguntei ao ver os convidados espalhados pela sala. Estavam lá todos os nossos amigos mais próximos, onze exatamente, além dos pais do Baek. Fiquei bem impressionado ao observar como a sala estava, tinha aqueles balões metálicos dourados de letras bem grandes com gás hélio formando o nome dele, a mesa estava com vários doces e um bolo de morango (enorme) no meio. Eu não pude ajudar na arrumação pois houve uma emergência na editora e eu tive que sair correndo, mas sabia que poderia deixar na mão deles, principalmente pela mãe do Baekhyun estar ali 一 Uau, ficou lindo! 

一 É claro que ficou, afinal, fomos nós que fizemos 一 o Jongdae disse, me fazendo rir.

一 E aí, conseguiu pegar? Está dentro dessa caixa? 一 Luhan perguntou todo animado, olhando para a caixa em minhas mãos.

一 Sim! 一 eu disse e abri a caixa, logo todos já estavam em volta de mim para ver. 一 Que coisa mais linda! Tenho certeza que meu menino vai amar! 一 a Sra.Byun, ou Minhee, comentou, animada. Todos concordaram e ficaram encarando o conteúdo da caixa e soltando uns “anw, eu quero um!”, “é muito fofo!”

一 Eu sei que todos queriam um namorado maravilhoso como eu para ganhar um presente desses 一 eu disse, convencido, e acabei sendo vaiado. 一 Agora, vão se arrumando aí, que ele já deve estar chegando. 

Todos pegaram aqueles chapéus de festa triangulares e colocaram 一 quando eu disse que iam usar, todos disseram que era coisa de criança, mas agora estão todos animados com eles na cabeça 一, assim como outros adereços. O Luhan e o Sehun ficariam mais perto da entrada da porta com os lança confete.

Não deu 10 minutos, e ouvimos o som do carro dele, logo todos foram para as suas posições e eu fui para frente da porta com o presente em mãos. Eu iria ficar ali para ele achar que também tinha acabado de chegar. Fiquei encarando a porta ansioso, após alguns minutos ela se abriu e eu o vi entrar com aquela carinha cansada, provavelmente, tinha sido puxado o trabalho, mas logo mudou para surpresa ao me ver parado ali.

一 Que susto, Chan! 一 ele disse, colocando a mão no peito de forma dramática, coisa que havia pegado comigo. Anos de convivência dá nisso. 一 Você também chegou agora? 

一 Cheguei sim 一 eu disse segurando o sorriso enorme que queria aparecer em meus lábios. 一 Pela sua cara, o dia hoje foi puxado 一 disse, e aproximei a minha mão livre do seu rosto para acariciá-lo, fazendo-o sorrir e fechar os olhos, apreciando o carinho. Não resisti e deixei um selinho em seus lábios bonitos. 

一 Foi sim. Algumas pessoas fizeram besteira e eu tive que arrumar tudo 一 ele suspirou. 一 Nem no dia do meu aniversário tenho sossego 一 disse, e olhou para mim, mas logo desviou os olhos para a caixa em minhas mãos 一 O que é essa caixa? Você comprou alguma coisa? 一 perguntou curioso.

一 Comprei, sim, e ela é para você 一 eu falei e a estiquei para que ele pegasse. 

一 Pra mim? 一 questionou, mas logo pegou a caixa. Ele percebeu que era meio pesadinha e a colocou no chão para abrir, mas se assustou quando ela acabou se mexendo e me olhou confuso. Eu apenas o encorajei e, quando ele voltou a olhar para a caixa, tirei o meu celular do bolso e comecei a filmá-lo. Ao abrir o presente, praticamente pulou em cima dele e ele soltou um grito surpreso, mas quando percebeu o que era, aquele sorriso retangular lindo surgiu em seu rosto, e percebi que algumas lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos. 一 Não tô acreditando, Chanyeol 一 ele sussurrou, pegando a bolinha de pelos que insistia em sair da caixa e o abraçou 一 Como você sabia que eu queria um cachorrinho? 一 perguntou, olhando para mim e rindo quando o cachorrinho começou a lamber seu rosto. 

一 No dia em que fomos ao shopping, há algumas semanas atrás. Quando eu voltei do banheiro, encontrei você em frente à um pet shop, brincando com os cachorrinhos na vitrine com um brilho nos olhos 一 eu disse, sorrindo, e ele acabou ficando meio corado devido a vergonha. 一 Mas eu sei que você prefere adotar um do que comprar, então passei em um canil para pegar esse pequenino 一 ao ouvir isso, ele sorriu ainda mais.

Ele se levantou com o cachorrinho nos braços e ficou de frente para mim, sorrindo lindamente. 

一 Você sempre percebe tudo, né? 一 disse, com carinho, se aproximando mais do meu rosto e ficando de ponta de pé para me dar um selinho longo. 一 Muito obrigado, de verdade. 

一 De nada, meu amor, você estava meio pra baixo fazia um tempo, então aproveitei que seu aniversário estava próximo para te dar algo que, com certeza, faria você ficar um pouco mais feliz 一 disse, acariciando a cabeça pequena do cachorrinho e puxei os dois para um abraço, fazendo o filhote latir devido ao aperto e nós rimos. 一 Vem que agora é que vamos comemorar seu aniversário 一 eu falei e o puxei pelo braço em direção à entrada da sala. 

Eu apressei um pouco o passo e me virei para filmá-lo, quando ele entrou, levou um susto. Luhan e Sehun soltaram os lança confetes nele, e todos começaram a cantar parabéns alto, batendo palmas. Quando o susto passou, ele sorriu ainda mais largamente e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem pelas bochechas coradas. O cachorrinho começou a latir, balançando o rabo animado. Quando ele viu os amigos se aproximando, soltou o peludinho no chão, senão ele seria esmagado. Ganhou vários abraços apertados e vários “feliz aniversário, Baek!”, e acabou se emocionando mais quando viu os pais. Fazia algum tempo que não ia os visitar por conta do trabalho e da distância entre as casas, estava morrendo de saudade deles. 

一 E aí, gostou da surpresa? 一 eu disse, me aproximando e filmando aquela carinha inchadinha, e corada pelo choro, que continha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Ele soltou aquela risada gostosa e me abraçou forte. 

一 É claro que sim! 一 eu parei de filmar e devolvi o abraço. 一 Eu te amo tanto, Chan! 一 ele disse, e me beijou na frente de todo mundo mesmo, era um beijo apaixonado. Todos começaram a gritar e bater palmas. Quando eu findei o beijo, encostei a minha testa na dele. 

一 Eu também te amo, meu pequeno! 一 levei as mãos para o rosto dele, o segurei e dei um beijinho de esquimó. 

一 Parem de ser tão melosos, credo! 一 ouvi Kyungsoo dizer, fazendo todos rirem. 

Me soltei do abraço gostoso e fui até a mesa pegar os chapéus de festa meu e dele, porém, o dele era diferente do de todos. Os nossos eram apenas listrados com cores alegres, o dele era azul e tinha um desenho de um bichinho. A Minhee disse que ele gosta muito daquele chapéu e o considerava especial, então em todos os aniversários dele ele o usa.

Ficamos na sala conversando, depois de um tempo alguns resolveram ligar a tv e o xbox para dançarem just dance, mais precisamente Jongin, Sehun , Kasper e Lay — aqueles ali amavam dançar. Luhan, Suho, Baekhyun e eu ficamos no chão, brincando com o cachorrinho, que ainda não tinha nome, então apenas o chamávamos de peludinho.

Ficamos jogando uma bolinha um para o outro, enquanto ele corria atrás tentando pegar. Os outros continuaram conversando entre si e comendo os docinhos.

A festa havia começado no início da tarde e já era quase sete da noite. Após cantarmos o parabéns, todos os nossos amigos foram embora com a promessa de que iríamos tentar nos ver mais vezes, os únicos que restavam ali eram os pais do Baek, que queriam ficar um pouco mais com o filho, então jantaram conosco. 

No momento, estávamos eu o meu pequeno agarradinhos no sofá, eu meio deitado e ele sentado entre as minhas pernas , de costas para mim, com a bolinha de pelos deitada em seu colo, apenas apreciando o cafuné que recebia. 

一 Já decidiu o nome que vai dar para ele? 一 perguntei, me aproximando mais, fazendo meu corpo se colar ao dele. 

一 Hm.. tô pensando 一 ele disse apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro, ficou calado por alguns minutos, mas depois ele deu um pequeno pulo que acabou me assustando. 一 Já sei! 

一 Que susto, menino! 一 eu disse, fazendo o meu típico drama.

一 Baekyeol! 一 falou animado e virou o rosto para me olhar, enquanto sorria.

一 O que? 一 de primeira, eu não entendi, mas depois, quando fui falar o seu nome, eu entendi e ri alto. 一 É sério que você quer colocar o nome dele a junção dos nossos? 

一 Sim! 一 falou, rindo, e pegou o cachorrinho, o colocando em pé sobre suas coxas. 一 Você agora vai se chamar Baekyeol 一 o peludinho olhou para ele com uma carinha confusa, mas não deixou de abanar o rabo animadamente.

一 Não tô acreditando.. 一 eu disse rindo.

一 Ah, vai! É bonitinho chamá-lo assim, e eu acho que ele gostou 一 ele disse, balançando o cachorrinho, enquanto o chamava pelo novo nome, o pequeno apenas latia e tentava lamber o rosto do Baek.

E eu não poderia estar mais feliz de ver o Baekhyun feliz de novo, acho que foi realmente uma boa ideia ter dado o Baekyeol (ainda é bem estranho chamar ele assim) para ele, além de que vai trazer mais vida para a casa. Apesar de dar um pouco de trabalho, no começo 

一 Chan.. 一 ele me chamou um uma voz manhosa.

一 Hmm? 一 murmurei e aproximei meu rosto do seu pescoço, dando leve beijinhos e deixando-o arrepiado, aquela sempre foi sua área sensível.

一 Muito obrigado. Acho que a maior sorte que eu tenho é te ter ao meu lado 一 ele falou, fazendo carinho na minha mão que estava em sua cintura e depois as entrelaçou, eu levantei o rosto e vi aquele sorriso lindo dele se formar em seus lábios. 一 Eu te amo tanto. 

Eu, cuidadosamente, tirei o Baekyeol adormecido do colo do Baek, o deixando ao nosso lado, para depois fazer o Baek se virar e ficar sentado de frente para mim. 

一 Eu também te amo muito, baixinho 一 sorri de orelha a orelha e me aproximei para iniciar um beijo. Ele prontamente correspondeu, colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e colando ainda mais nossos corpos. Eu gostava quando nós nos beijávamos daquele jeito, sem pressa, só aproveitando os lábios um do outro, mas a forma lenta que o Baekhyun chupava a minha língua e depois mordia meu lábio estava começando a me enlouquecer. O puxei pela cintura, fazendo-o ficar sentado em meu colo, e comecei a maltratar seu pescoço com chupões e lambidas, ele já estava ofegante e soltava suspiros

.

Ao terminar de marcar aquela pele branca e deixá-la toda vermelha, voltei a beijar os lábios bonitos e rumar minhas mãos para dentro da blusa dele, arranhando suas costas e o fazendo gemer baixinho entre o beijo. Ele findou o beijo e levantou os braços, num claro pedido para que eu tirasse a peça de roupa, e eu nem hesitei em retirá-la e ter a visão do abdômen lisinho e dos mamilos bonitos, que eu não pensei duas vezes antes de atacá-los. Revezava entre um e outro os lambendo, passando só a ponta da língua para depois prender o bico entre os dentes e puxar devagarinho. 

一 Chan... _ Ah! _ 一 ele soltou um longo gemido e se agarrou nos meus fios de cabelo, os puxando, para descontar o prazer que sentia. Eu sabia que só com aquele estímulo ele poderia ficar duro, e o que não ia demorar a acontecer, pois já sentia um pequeno volume se formando em sua calça. 

Ele logo começou a rebolar bem em cima do meu membro, que também já estava bem animadinho. Puxou minha cabeça para cima e começou outro beijo, mas desta vez mais apressado e necessitado, e eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu quadril, ajudando nas reboladas que ele dava. Quando, de repente, tomamos um susto ao sentir algo tentando entrar no espaço, quase inexistente, entre nós, olhamos para baixo e nos deparamos com o Baekyeol. Acho que nossa movimentação no sofá acabou o acordando. Ele estava todo espremido no meio de nós dois, e quando voltamos a nos olhar, não aguentamos e começamos a rir. Agora vamos ter que nos acostumar a ter um empata foda bonitinho perambulando pela casa. 


End file.
